Our Star Shines For Us
by Ryu Dragonclaw
Summary: Collab story writen by me, Shinymew112, and Coloredraininlives! Each and every one of us comes from different backgrounds: one bright and one dark. Three people go on an awesome quest that will bring them together... TF
1. Chapter 1: A Minty Fresh Start

Our Star Shines For Us

By: Ryudragonclaw, ShinyMew112, and Coloredraininlives

Hello! This is Ryu, Color and Mew here!  
>This is chap one of our new collab story!<br>Hope you enjoy it! ^_^

It is set up as three intro sections in first person, and the rest is in third person as most of the rest of the story will be. First person parts are written by the owner of that character, and third person parts are written by all of us together. Italics is either pokéspeak or thoughts.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A Minty Fresh Start<p>

* * *

><p><span>Intro<span>: Ciar

"COME BACK HERE TWIT!"

I quickly dashed upstairs, heart pumping and fear raising; trying to get away from this nightmare. I dove in my bedroom and slammed the door behind me.

_Good __job __Ciar_, I thought to myself, _you __really __done __it __now_.

I could hear my godfather giving loud, roar-like screams as he stomped towards my door.

"OPEN THE DOOR CIAR!" he screamed.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled back.

I could feel my eyes burning as the only member left of my family banged the door harder. I glanced at the bruises that covered up my arms and knew what I had to do.

"OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW CIAR!"

"Go to hell!"

I quickly grabbed my black cap that matched with my black jeans and shirt and my wallet full of cash as I adjusted my silver scarf.

"IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR BY THE COUNT OF THREE YOU'LL GET IT!"

"ONE!"

I scurried towards the window.

"TWO!"

I quickly opened the window.

"THREE!"

I jumped out.

_**BLAM**__**!**_

I landed on my back and lunged towards the forest.

"GET THE HELL BACK HERE CIAR!"

I ran through the forest, tears beginning to trickle down my cheeks, as I headed towards the safest place I quickly thought of, the park.

* * *

><p><span>Intro<span>: Asher

I took a sip of tea.

"Ahhhhhhh, brisk iced tea! good when your playing Team fortress 2."

My name is Asher Color and I'm practically your normal 15 year old male. I do all the things you would see a normal teen do. I play video games...Team Fortress 2 mainly. I go run from time to time in the park, mostly on the weekends. I also do some work at the Pokemon lab in town; like helping sort out files taking care of the pokemon and some other things. And today was one of those days I go for a run.

So I stopped playing, went, and got my shoes on. Then I opened the door, walked out, shut the door behind me, and started running. It was one of those normal days. I was feeling great. And just as soon as that greatness came in, I was at the park.

* * *

><p>Ciar kept running, trying to get away from it all. He could see others enjoying what the calm, beautiful day had to offer. He still ran, more tears trickling down his cheeks.<p>

"Must keep going," he muttered to him. "I must.."

His weary feet tripped over a large root and he fell hard on the ground. He slowly crawled next to a nearby tree, huddling close, and fell asleep. Meanwhile, Asher strolled around the lively park, smiling at the younger children playing with their pokemon.

"Wow, park seems way more lively today." he said.

He took a long glance at the environment around, feeling relaxed. He noticed a beaten-up boy asleep under the dark shade of a nearby tree.

"Woah, he really looks like he's in pain..."

Asher slowly lingered towards the boy, curious and concerned.

"I wonder what the heck happened to him," he said as he begian to nudge him. "Hey, are you alright?"

The boy slowly looks up and springs back, his eyes full of fear.

"G-get a-away fr-from me," he warned.

"Im not gonna hurt you," Asher assured.

Asher noticed the bruises all over his arms.

"What happened to you?" he asked

"Nothing," the boy muttered. "Just leave me alone."

'"I don't care. I just want to help you" he said, because he was a boy scout he knew what to do in a situation like this.

"Just get away," the boy warned as he slowly backed away, and tripped.

A ninetails wandered nearby and laid down, watching them curiously.

"I just want to help you recover!" He exclaimed.

"I..don't need...help."

The ninetails yawned and laid her head upon the ground, continuing to observe them.

"You need some help"

"Just..stay..."

Ciar collapsed on the cool grass, growing weary.

"Please let me help you. I'm not going to hurt you"

"I'm not a stupid pokémon! Now, leave me alone you lowlife vixen!"

Asher shockingly moved back from the injured boy.

The ninetails got up and walked over to them.

"_And __what __do __you __have __against __vixen__?"_ She spoke in pokéspeak, yet the guys could clearly understand her every word.

"Get away from me," Ciar growled as he shoved the ninetails away and began to run.

"_HOW __DARE __THY__, __INSOLENT __FOOL!__! __THOU __WILT __NOW __FACE __MY __ETERNAL __WRATH__!_"

"Woh...Um...I'd..." Asher said dashing off in a cartoon like style.

A shimmering red flame-like glow appeared around the vixen.

"_AS __PUNISHMENT __FOR __THINE __HEINOUS __CRIMES __THOU __SHALT __LIVE __THE __REST __OF __YOUR __LIFE __AS __A __POK__É__MON!__! __AND __MAY __BAD __LUCK __BEFALL __THOU __FOR __THE __REST __OF __THINE __DAYS!__!_"

The ninetails roared and a fiery explosion surrounded her, and the guys fell to the ground as shock waves hit them.

"ARGH!" Asher grunted as he fell to the ground.

Ciar was flung to a nearby tree, hitting his head on the trunk, and became unconscious.

Ciar began to shrink. Black fur sprouted all over his body as his hands and feet fused into paws. His ears lengthened as they migrated to the top of his head and a black, silver tipped bushy tail ripped out of his jeans. A muzzle bulged out of his face as a furry silver collar sprouted around his neck.

"_He __he __hehe __he __Mua __HAHAHAHAHAHA!__! __This __is __what __you __get __for __disrespecting __me __you __servant __scum!__!_"

"Wha-? Wha-? What the heck is happening to him?" Asher said frightened

"_What __will __be __happening __to __you __too__, __accursed __floor__-__sweeper__!"_

Asher felt a jolt of pain in his spine right after the vixen's last word.

"ARGH!" He begun shrinking and he screamed in pain as his spine started to change along with all of the bones in his body.

He could hear them crack and move around his body.

"_Feel __the __pain __filthy __slave__-__boy__! __I__'__m __not __going __easy __on __you __and __let __you __faint__!_" Her mouth twisted into a wretched grin.

Asher started to feel that he was losing fingers. And you know what? he was right. He looked down and saw that his fingers and toes started to morph into one finger or toe each.

Asher was screaming in pain. As he was screaming his hair started to fall off while a leaf sprouted from his head.

"_How __does __it __feel__, __pathetic __toilet__-__scrubber__? __How __does __it __feel __to __face __a __vixen's __fury__? __I __don__'__t __hear __an __answer__! __Is __the __pain __I__'__m __grafting __upon __you __not __enough__?_"

"Wh-Why are you doing this to me im not the one who said mean things about vixens!" Asher exclaimed.

"_Thou __had __stood __beside __him __and __proclaimed __yourself __his __friend __and __ally__, __and __thus __by __the __code __of __honor__, __I __may __inflict __punishment __upon __you __as__well__._"

"But i was doing my job as a boy scout... to do a good turn daily..."

"_If __thou __cans__'__t __face __the __con sequences __of __being __a __noble __warrior__, __then __thou __shouldn__'__t __claim __to __be __one__!_"

Asher was just shocked at what the ninetails just said. Asher was still in pain as the remaining of his bones shifted into place as a ring of spikes merged around his neck. And as the last spike merged, his entire skin turned green. The transformation was complete.

A blazing vortex of flames of the deepest orange formed around the vixen and as it faded away, and the vixen was no longer there...

As the vixen disappeared, Asher fained, and fell limp to the ground...

* * *

><p><span>Intro<span>Akiko

RRRIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

RRRIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

RRRIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

My alarm clock went off. I reached over and clicked it off.

"YAYYY! _Today __is __my __twainer __day__!_" I hopped out of bed, and ran down the stairs. Mommy was there waiting for me.

She held back a tear and held me close. "Little Akakios Blythe is all grown up now. Today you'll be getting your trainer licence and be heading out into the vast world. Promise me you'll be careful out there. Now have breakfast, my child."

"I pwomice! I can't wait for adventure! It's gonna be so fun! Fun fun fun!" I hugged mommy and I went to the table to eat my breakfast. After finishing my cereal, mommy gave me my bag, and I headed out for the lab.

I stopped to sniff the air. It was a happy spring morning. My fur felt warm. I'm half-eevee. I have eevee ears, a eevee tail, and my hands are slightly paw-like, with paw pads and light fur. My nose also kinda forms a muzzle, but it's not very noticeable. My name is Akiko. Well actually Akakios, but I likes Akiko better. I is ten, but people say I'm childish like a five year old,and I also look like a five year old with height and stuff but mommy says it's cause I'm a special little eevee! I like playing and cookies and friends and chocolate and happiness and sugar and hugs and lot of things!

I skipped down the sidewalk. I kneeled beside a oran berry bush and ate a berry off of it. I got back up and continued skipping down my path. As I passed the park I decided to go there and I then walked through the park gates.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ugh, <em>_my __head__,_" Ciar groaned as he slowly flickered his eyes opened and glanced around, _"Looks like he finally left me alone. Why __does __everything __seem __so__... __big__?_"

"H_uh__...? __What __happened__...?_" Asher said as he raised his head.

Ciar slowly turned around and find a Chikorita not too far from him.

"_Did __you __just __talk__?_" Ciar questioned.

"_Ya __and __your __talking __too__._" Asher responded

"_Wha__...?_"

He slowly examines himself.

"EEVEE!"

"_Yep __and __i'm __a __freaking __chikorita__."_

"_H__-__h__-__h__-__how__?_"

"_You __remember __that __stupid __ninetails__?"_

"_I __thought __it __was __a __dream__..."_ Ciar whmpered.

"_And __i'm __that __guy __who __was __trying __to __help __you__."_

Ciar begins to back away, his heart racing and his eyes full of fear.

"_I'm __sorry__."_

"_This __is __all __your __fault!__!"_ he blurted out, still shivering in fear.

Asher starts to look down in sorrow.

"_If __you __only __ignored __me __and __went __off __like __everyone __else__, __you __wouldn__'__t __be __in __this __mess__..."_

"_I'm __sorry __for __just __trying __to __help __you__."_

"_You __should__'__ve __left __me __there__.."_

"_And __let __you __suffer__?"_

"_Just __leave __me__... __alone__..."_

"O_k__..."_

Ciar looks away and tries to run in his state, only to trip and fall in the mud.

"_Op__..."_ Asher said trying to hide his laughter.

He tries to get back up, only to fall once more and the tears he held for so long began to trickle down his cheeks.

"O_h __sorry__... I'__m __really __sorry __about __all __this.__"_

"_S__-__s__-__sorry __for __blaming __y__-__y__-__y__-__you__..."_

"T_hat's __ok__..."_

Akiko skipped through the park and wandered around untill his eyes fell upon a eevee with black fur laying in the mud.

"Yaayyy! Eevee!" He ran to the eevee and picked him up, then held the eevee out in front of him.

"_Wanna __play__? __Wanna__? __Pwease__?"_

"EEVEE!" Ciar yipped and squirmed around.

Akiko hugged he eevee close, and gave a childish smile.

Ciar wanted to escape, wanted to get away from scary boy but instead purred in satisfaction.

"Soo, little eevee, what's your name?"

"_C__-__C__-__Ciar__..._" he purred.

"_My __name __is __Akiko__!_ Wanna be friends?"

Ciar was too busy purring to answer.

"So wanna play tag, new friend? Wanna?"

Ciar gives Akiko an odd look.

"Something wrong eevee-friend?"

"Vee?"

"Why you looking like that?"

Ciar stares at a man not too far with an angered look that sent shivers down his spine. He quickly buried his face in Akiko's chest.

"Is eevee-friend scared?"

_Oh __god__, __oh __god__, __oh __god__,_ Ciar thought in his head. _Please __Arceus__, __don__'__t __let __him __find __me__._

"Eevee-friend no like that man?" Akiko looked at Ciar with curiousness.

"_Who's __that__?_" Asher questioned.

Akiko looked to where the voice came from and spotted a chickorita.

"Hi! Wanna be friends too? Huh? Then we could all haves fun together! Yay! So what's your name new-friend?"

"_Um__... __Asher__..._"

"Okay! My name is Akiko! _Let's __play __a __game __Asher__-__friend__! __You __wanna __play __too __eevee__-__friend__?_ Lets all play togetwer!"

"_Um__... __how __about __later__... __we __have __our __own __problems __right __now__._" Asher said trying to walk, but just landing flat on his face.

"_Awwww__... _" Akiko looked down at Asher with his huge irresistible blue eyes and flattened his ears. "_Pwease__...?_"

"_I'm __sorry __but __we __just __have __to __figure __out __our __problem__._"

"So it's a guessing game? Guessing games fun!"

Ciar slowly peeks out from Akiko's chest, glancing quietly at the two.

"Is you playing the guessing game too, eevee-friend?"

Asher sighed at Akkio.

"_Asher__-__friend __no __wants __to __play __guessing __game __no __more__?_"

Ciar notices the man coming back once more, heading towards them.

"EEVEE!" Ciar yipped and buried his face once more.

"Eeep! What is wrong eevee-friend?" Akiko looked concerned as he looked at Ciar.

"Huh?"

"Excuse me!" the man called as he wandered towards Akiko.

Akiko backs away.

"Are you bad guy? Mommy said stay away from bad guys cause bad guys want me for being eevee..."

"I'm looking for my..urg.. _nephew_. He went over here to get something I left awhile ago and he hasn't come back. Have you seen him?"

"Nope! I has only seen Asher-friend and eevee-friend!" Akiko held Ciar out in front of the man.

Ciar shivered as he stared at the man, almost wetting himself.

"Alright then," the man said briefly, "if you see a boy wearing all black, that's probably him. His name is Ciar."

"Eevee-friend has black fur and his name is Ciar!"

"EEVEE!" Ciar yipped as he lowered his ears and tucked his tail between his legs.

"_Huh__? I__s __that __your __father __or __something__?"_

_Crap__! __Please __Arceus __help __me__,_ Ciar prayed in his head, _please__..._

"_Did __Akiko __say __something __wrong__?_" Akiko tilted his head.

"What?" the man questioned.

"Huh? Is something wrong mister might be bad guy?"

"Oh nothing, its just that for a second I thought you said that my nephew is that...Eevee."

"No, I no say that! I just say that eevee-friend has black fur and has Ciar for name like your nephew does too!"

"EEVEE!"

"_What __is __wrong __eevee__-__friend__! __Why __you __no __answering__...?_"

"Well anyways, I should get going. Just let me know if you see him."

"Okays!"

"that was weird..." Asher said

"Is eevee-friend feeling okay? _Is __you __sick__?_ I can get oran berries if you sick."

"_Ya __your __looking __kinda __blue__... __as __in __a __sad __kinda __way_"

"_I__-__I__-__I__'__m __fine__,"_ Ciar's voice lowered to a horse whisper as he looked down.

Akiko bend down and picked Asher up and held the both of them close. "I'm gonna go and get my twainer licence today! You two wanna be my starters? It'll be fun!"

"_WHAT__! __THAT'S __JUST __A __RANDOM __QUESTION __OUTTA __THE __BLUE__!_"

"So that a yes?" Akiko tilted his head.

Ciar continued to look down, isolating from the world.

"Is eevee-friend sad? Eevee-friend need hug?" Akiko hugged the both of them tightly.

"_Argh__! __Too __tight__! __Too __tight__!_" Asher said.

Akiko let go of Asher, and he fell to the ground.

"_Oh __noes__! __Akiko __is __very __sorry!__! __Sorry__!_"

"_Th__-__that's __alright__..._" Asher said panting.

"Asher-friend need go to the pokemon center?" Akiko picked Asher back up.

"_Wh__-__what__? __No__! __I __don__'__t __need __to __go __there__._"

"Okay then. So you two wanna come with me and we go have adventures?"

"_Um__... __I __have __to __ask __Ciar __right __there__._"

"Okays!" Akiko's hapiness was very evident.

"_Ok __Ciar__._"

Ciar quietly glanced at Asher.

"_So__...?_"

Ciar quietly lingered close to Akiko, huddling at his feet.

"_So __you __wanna__?_" Akiko knealt down and petted Ciar on his head. He then scratched him behind the ears, causing Ciar to purr.

"_I __guess __it__'__s __a __yes __from __him__._"

"_Asher__-__friend __wanna __come __too__?_" Akiko smiled happily.

"_Um__..._" Asher said thinking of what he would be losing if he joined Akkio as his partner and trusted friend.

"_Hmm__... __Let __me __say__... __ok__._"

"_YAYYY__! __We__'__ll __have __lots __of __fun__!_ Let's go!" Akiko's face filled with joy.

"_On __one __condition__._" Asher said.

"Okays! What is it?"

"_I__'__m __not __going __to __be __in __a __pok__é__ball__. __Period__!"_

"_Okay__! __But __you__'__d __have __to __get __in __one __for __a __couple __of __seconds __to __be __my __partner__, __but __then __you __won__'__t __have __to__!"_

"_...__Ok__..."_ Asher groaned

"_Yay__! __Pok__é__ball __not __that __bad__! __I __have __one __too__!_" Akiko pulled out a necklace from under his shirt, at the end of which was a cherish ball.

"_Hey __is __that __one __of __those __rare __cherish __balls__?_" Asher asked.

"_Yup__!_"

"_Wow__!_" Ciar stared at the cherish ball in awe.

"It's nice in there!" Akiko smiled.

"_Well __what __are __we __waiting __for__! __Let's __go__!_" Asher exclaimed.

"YAY!" Akiko picked up Ciar and skipped to the park enterance.

"So after I get licence, then we go to mart so I can get stuff for adventure and get you guys luxury balls!"

"_Cool__!_" Asher replied .

They traveled deeper into Kazuki Town, the town of hope, where new journeys begin.

* * *

><p><em><span>Authors<span>__' __Notes__:_

Ciar (c) coloredraininlives  
>Asher (c) Shinymew112<br>Akiko and the ninetails (c) Ryu Dragonclaw  
>Pokemon (c) Nintendo<p>

Meanings of names:  
>Ciar- Black<br>Asher- Happy and blessed  
>Akakios- Innocent, not evil<br>Blythe- Happy, joyous

SM112: Yay! were finally done With chap 1!  
>Color: YES! I wanna thank Ryu and Wew for letting me join and Ryu again for the idea<br>SM112: Thanks Color. And this chapter took us like a week or two to finish but we are done!  
>Ryu: Woah, this was fun and fast. And you guys better review!<br>SM112: Yep or I will kill you in your sleep.  
>Color: Or I give out TF cookies XD<br>SM12 :Yes, yes you will color.  
>Color: ^_^<br>Ryu: lolz. I'll put up a poll for your fav chars, so please vote too! And you must check out Color's and Mew's stories!  
>SM112: I am redoing Mine so don't read it yet.<br>Ryu: ^_^ Color, Mew and I also have DA accounts and you are defiantly going to want to check out color's. He has very awesome stories and songs on there!  
>SM112: But i wont be able to upload for a while so be waiting for me to be able to! Color anything you would like to say to the readers?<br>Color: Besides reviewing, DA accounts, and etc.. STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
>SM112: ALSO WE HAVE STEAM ACCOUNTS! (and i have a Minecraft also so watch out for me on a server! and im on youtube!)<br>Ryu: we are available for a lot of time on Steam, so don't be shy and stop by to have a chat!  
>Color: (except for color when in multi chat)<br>Akiko: *sneaks in* _Bye__! __Reviewers __get __candy__!  
><em>Asher: _Bye__!  
><em>Ciar: _bye__...  
><em>Narrator: Will they have an awesome journey? Stay tuned to find out! Peace yo!  
>SM112: Shut up narrator nobody likes you!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Shine On! Bright Star!

Our Star Shines For Us

By: Ryudragonclaw, Coloredraininlives, and ShinyMew112

First part in fist person, rest is in third person.

Italics for pokespeech.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Shine On! Bright Star!<p>

* * *

><p>"Hmnf!" I sat by a river licking my cream fur clean where that filthy human had touched me. "The nerve of him... How dare he touch me..." Satisfied that my fur was clean, I starred at the river, mumbling.<p>

A magikarp flopped to the side of the river beside me and stared at me oddly.

"What are you looking at filthy fish?"

The magikarp just continued flopping and staring.

"Grrrrr!" I let the anger rise within me and I released a torrent of fire at the pathetic little creature. All that remain of it was a blackened corpse. "It may not make the best meal, but it matters not." I picked the carcass up in my maw and headed into the shade of the forest to enjoy my meal.

I tore a piece of meat off the remains of the pitiful creature and mumbled to myself. "I'll show them. I'm not close to done with them yet... They will pay dearly..."

* * *

><p>"We're here!" Akiko gleamed with excitement as he stopped in front of the Pokemon Reaserch Lab.<p>

Ciar gazed around as Asher stopped near Akiko's feet.

"Oh no... I was supposed to help later today," Asher exclaimed, "After my walk..."

"Some problem you got there," Ciar mumbled.

"Don't worries! Everything will be okays!" Akiko picked Asher up and hugged him.

"ARGH!" Asher grunted. "YOUR CRUSHING MY BONES!"

"Sorry!" Akiko let go of Asher, dropping him in the process. "Oops! Sorry again!"

"Don't worry

about it," Asher assured, hiding the small amount of pain in his smile.

"Come on Asher-friend and Eevee-friend!" Akiko exclaimed eagerly. Akiko happily wandered towards the Kazuki Town Pokemon Lab.

* * *

><p>Before them loomed a grand, bewildering building. A sign labeled it the Pokemon Research Lab.<p>

Akiko slowly walked in with an amazed expression. Asher and Ciar followed behind.

"Look Asher-friend and Eevee-friend!" Akiko exclaimed with his voice full of excitement. "We're here! Yay! Let's go get licence!"

"_Estatic much, isn't he?_" Ciar said blandly.

"_He's just a kid,_" Asher declared.

"_So?_" Ciar's voice stiffened.

"_Come on!_ What are we waiting fur?" Akiko grabbed Asher and Ciar and headed inside.

Akiko, Ciar, and Asher were greeted by a lab assistant with long pink hair and in a lab coat

"Hello, My name is Clair, what do you want?" the lab assistant said in a not-so-friendly matter.

"Hi! I'm here to getz my pokemon licence! And these are my friends, Asher and Ciar!"

"Well hello there," she smiled as she petted the former humans, "They're so adorable!"

"_Who are you calling adorable?_" Ciar questioned angrily, but came out as cute high pitched yips.

"Hey! _Be nice Ciar!_" Akiko smiled.

Ciar looked away, pouting.

"Huh? Did you just talk in pokespeak? And you are a quite cute, little eevee. And aren't you too young to qualify for a licence, little boy?"

"Nah-uh! I am old enough! I'm ten! See!" Akiko took out the postcard from the professor, asking her to come to the lab.

"Whatever, let me lead you to Professor Maiara, little boy, and she'll get you whatever you need."

Clair let them into the main room of the lab where there was a unethical lady in a revealing lab coat staring at a screen with a bottle of hard liquor in her hand.

'Who's that?' Asher wondered.

"Hello? Professor Maiara, you have a trainer here to get a licence."

"Really? Well, bring 'er over."

'Helloz! I iz Akiko! I'm here for licence!" Akiko looked as excited as a volcano on the verge of erupting.

"Well hello Akiko, hold this for me will ya?" The professor handed to bottle to Akiko.

"Woah, this is heavy!" Akiko struggled to hold the large bottle.

"Trust me kid, in this field of work you'll need a lot of this crap just to get through the day. And having some after-hours fun dosn't hurt either"

The bottle slipped from Akiko's hands and shattered on the floor.

"NNNNNOOOOOOEEEZZZZ! MAH LIQUOR!" Fear and anger and many emotions were expressed on the professor's face.

Clair grabbed the professor from behind, keeping her from strangling Akiko. "Professor! Stop it this instant ya old lady! What were you even thinking giving alcohol to a child? It's your fault for giving it to him!"

The professor slowly calmed down.

"_Crazy old coot_," Ciar mumbled.

"I'm okay now. And you are to be punished!" The professor poked her assistant on the forehead.

Clair fell to the ground as lavender fur began to sprout from her skin. She began shrinking slowly. Paw pads and claws formed on her palms and feet and fer shoes fell off as the hands and feet formed into paws. Hear ears grew much larger and pointed, and tufts of hair grew underneath them. A muzzle began forming and a red jewel appeared on her forehead. Her entire body began to reshape into a quadruped form, and she slowly stopped to shrink, an espeon being where Clair once was.

"_Hey!_" The once human espeon shouted.

"Your punishment will be to stay in that form for a week! And no changing back!" The professor scoffed.

"Oh noes! Why you turn her into an espeon! That's mean!" Akiko scolded the professor.

"Because she deserves it," Professor Maiara said bitterly,

"_No, she didn't turn me into an espeon exactly. I'm a espeon shifter. She just made me change forms._"

"_She's still one crazy SOB_," Ciar said darkly.

"_Hehehe, you're totally right about that!_" Clair laughed happily.

"What are you laughing about? Clean up all this glass and wasted liquor! And bring another bottle!"

Clair wandered off looking agitated.

The trio stared at Clair silently and then at Professor Maiara.

"So what were you guys here for again?"

"To get my licence!" Akiko gleamed with anticipation.

"_And to start on adventures_!" Asher added.

"_And to get the hell away from here_," Ciar said blandly.

"Well, let's get this over with," The professor took out a camera and quickly took a picture of Akiko and went to the back room. She returned with a few items.

"Here ya go. A trainer card with three thousand pokedollars, a pokedex, and a pokeHD."

"What's this?" Akiko pointed at the pokeHD.

"It's like Jhoto's pokegear and Sinnoh's poketch, exept way better and it now had a HD screen. Now hurry along and leave. The prof needs her alcohol." Professor Maiara shooed them away.

"But, wait a minute! Trainer card says girl! I not girl! I boy!" Akiko complained.

"Whatever. I don't care. move along. Clair! Get rid of them!" The professor looked annoyed.

Clair came in and her eyes glowed pink as Akiko, Asher, and Ciar were surrounded my a pink glow, lifted into the air, and thrown out of the lab.

"B-bu-but I'm not girl!" Akiko's eyes began to water.

"_Don't fret Akiko,_" Asher tried to soothe the saddened Akiko. "_We can fix that later."_

"O-okay, so we go to pokemart and but supplies an pokeballs now?" Akiko held back his sniffling.

"_Sure._" Asher rubbed against Akikio.

"Okay..." Akiko grabbed Asher and hugged him tightly.

"_Common lets go_"

Akiko slowly began walking to the pokemart...

* * *

><p>"<em>Herez we are!<em>" Akiko opened the doors to the pokemart. The cool air blasted him as he stepped in.

Akiko and Asher looked around in awe as Ciar went over to the nearest pokebed and curled up inside.

"_There they are!_" Akiko rushed to the section with pokeballs, and grabbed some luxury balls. "What else will we need?"

"_Some potions,_" Asher pointed out, "i_n case we run into any trouble and are too far from a Pokemon Center_

"Okayz." Akiko went to the section with potions and grabbed a bunch of potions and full heals.

A strange and lightly creepy guy in a black tuxedo, orange top-tat, goatee, cracked monocles, and huge moustache went up to Akiko. "Hello young child? Are you going on a journey? Here take this!" The strange man gave Akiko a map of Dragoslavia. "And take these too!" The creepily strange guy gave Akiko a pair of running shoes.

"Thank you Mr. Weirdo! I probably won't use the shoes though.. Me no likez wearing shoes."

"You are most welcome! Though I would be preferred to be called Nigelian the fourth. It's okay, keep them, in case you even need them. Let the winds of fate cross our paths once more someday." Nigelian the IV left.

"Bye Mr. Nigilian four! So we don't need anyting else?"Akiko's eyes caught on a rack of colorful postcards. "Oooh... colorful..."

"_Want to buy one Akiko?_" Asher asked.

"_Yups!_ They is pwetty!" Akiko took three from the shelf.

"_Where is Ciar anyways?_"

"Ummm... we should look for him." Akiko looked under the shelf. "Where could he be?"

"_Where the food is?_" Asher guessed.

"Oh yeah! We forgotz to buy food!" Akiko set out for the food isle.

"_You go get some food,_" Asher announced. _"I'll go look for Ciar._"

"Okayz!" Akiko grabed a few bags of pokemon food from the food isle.

"_Ciar, where are you?_" Asher called as he wandered down the aisles. "_Ciar?_"

"Wait.. we also need a sleeping bag!" Akiko hopped down the isle to where the sleeping equipment was.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where is that Eevee?<em>" Asher asked quizzically as he gazed around. "_Ciar?_"

Akiiko pulled a sleeping bag of the shelf and noticed Ciar in a nearby pokebed. Ciar slept peacefully, unaware of Akiko glancing at his tiny, fluffy body curled up in a pokebed.

"There you are Ciar!" Akiko went and picked Ciar up and hugged him.

"EEV!" The surprised Eevee gave a high pitched yip as he immediately snapped his eyes open.

"Helloz Ciar!" Akiko put him on top of the pile of stuff they were buying.

Ciar gave a soft growl, annoyed by the disruption of his nap.

"Now lets go get Asher and buy all of this stuff." Akiko put all of the stuff in a cart as it was now too heavy to carry, and he put Ciar in the basket.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ciar? Where are you?<em>"

"_We're over here Asher!_" Akiko called out at Asher.

Asher trotted over where he laid eyes on the peppy Akiko and the annoyed Ciar.

"_Oh, you found him then_."

"Uh-huh! Now lets a-go and buy this stuff!"

"_Alright_," Asher smiled. He quickly spotted a bunny suit for Eevees on the rack and asked teasingly, "_Hey Ciar, want Akiko to get you that?_"

"_Okayz! I'll get it._" Akiko put the suit in the cart.

"_NO! Don't you DARE!_" Ciar growled.

"_But Asher wants it..._"

"_I swear Akiko if you even try to put that thing on me I'll.._"

"Okayz... You can have something else then Asher." Akiko put the suit back.

"_Thank you,_" he sighed in relief.

Akiko headed towards the checkout, and waited his turn.

They approach towards the counter where the salesperson gave them a warm smile. Akiko placed the stuff on the counter and the salesperson began to scan the items.

"That will be a total of ten thousand pokedollars."

Akiko handed his trainer card to the salesperson.

", little girl, but you don't have enough money. You only have three thousand pokedollars."

"I notz a girl! I iz boy!"

"Oh, sorry young man. It's just that this trainer card says girl on it."

"What seems to be the problem?" A much older woman walked in with the tag "store manager" asked.

"Oh, nothing. this young boy here just happened to not have enough money to buy this stuff" "No enough money...? Well young boy lean over here and I'll tell you what you should do."

"Yes?" Akiko filled with curiosity.

"See where that man is standing, near the costume rack?" the woman whispered.

"Hmn-hmn."

"I want you to stand there in line, but be polite to the lady behind him and tell her that I put you there, okay?"

"Okay!" Akiko walks up to the lady. 'Hello missus! Can I get in front of you? Ms. store owner lady said I should."

"Sure, why aren't you the cutest thing?" the lady smiled as she pinched Akiko's cheeks.

Akiko giggled and got in front of the lady.

"_Why did she made us go back in line?_" Ciar questioned, "_What's the point of going in if we can't afford it?_"

"_But store lady said we should!_"

"_You never know, she might be unto something,_" Asher shrugged.

It came to be Akiko's turn at the counter once more. Akiko placed the stuff on the counter once more.

"You again? Didn't you not have enough money? Hey, wait a second, you are the thousandth customer since the promotion began. So you get all your stuff free of charge!"

The three of them gaped in awe as the store owner gave a small smile.

"Yayz!" Akiko jumped into the air. He went and hugged the store owner lady.

"Congratulations young man."

"Thank youz!"

"Have a nice journey young man."

"I willz!"

The store owner and the salesperson smiled as the trio euphorically left the pokemart.

* * *

><p><em>Authors Notes:<em>

Maiara is a Native American name meaning wise.

Clair is based off a friend of ours. .net/u/3446117/

Ryu: Yay! Chap two is done!

Ciar: Finally...

Akiko: Yupz! Free stuff fun!

Asher: ^_^

Ciar: -_- I'm leaving now...

Color: Excuse him... he's umm unhappy about working two things at once...

Ryu: Please review! It'll make us happy!


End file.
